Shattered
by shadowritergirl
Summary: On a walk home from practice, Nikko and Courtney are kidnapped. Who would want to kidnap them? The ones who want them out of the way for good. Can Stavros and the other members of Spectacular! find them before it's too late? Or will Nikko and Courtney be broken for good? Adventure, Romance, Crime, Drama. Rated for a reason.
1. Walk Home

Nikko sighed and watched as Courtney and the rest of Spectacular! practiced their dance steps. Courtney had gone after the group hard since their night at Nationals.

And she had been especially hard on him.

But he had to admit, it was kinda fun seeing her having fun.

As the music ended, he listened as Courtney sighed and said, "Not bad guys. But we can do better. We'll practice this Friday again."

There was a shuffle of feet, rustle of clothing, and sighs of relief as the group departed.

Courtney picked her bag up and jumped off the stage, walking over to Nikko.

"If you ask me, it wasn't that bad." Nikko smiled, interlacing his fingers in her's.

Courtney looked at him, a smile on her face.

"You think?" She asked him.

"I know." Nikko led his girlfriend outside of the school, enjoying the silence between them.

"Hey, can you come over to my place? I have some songs I want you to listen to. For a possible number for the choir." Nikko looked at Courtney.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Courtney frowned, snapping out of her thoughts.

Nikko stopped, and turned to Courtney, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Something's up. Talk to me." Nikko said, lifting her face to see her eyes.

"I'm just thinking about the way the group has been doing for the past few days. They seem to be... I don't know... Dragging a little?" Courtney said thoughtfully.

"Maybe lay off them a little bit. Give 'em a few days off. You're pressuring them a little it seems to me." Nikko said, as the two walked into his darkened apartment.

Almost immeadiatly, they were knocked out from behind.


	2. Multiple wounds

Stavros walked into the apartment, freezing in his steps when he saw the place trashed.

"What the..." He whispered. He sighed. Probably Nikko's idea of a joke. He reached into his pocket, dialing his younger brother's number.

On the floor a few feet away from Stavros Nikko's cell phone went off.

Heart pounding, Stavros walked over to the ringing device, picking it up, looking at the shattered screen.

He dropped the phone, and quickly dialed 911.

* * *

Nikko jumped awake when something cold splashed over his head. His shook his hair out of his eyes, looking for the source.

It was none other than Royce from TA- DA.

"Good. You're awake." He grinned evilly.

"What the hell do you want?" Nikko growled, realizing his hands were tied behind his back.

"What I want is that of who you took from me. Courtney." Royce snapped back. His eyes were full of hate and anger.

"And what exactly has this got to do with Courtney? She left you for a good reason!" Nikko hissed. How badly he wished he could wrap his hands around this punk's throat.

Royce smirked, as thought reading Nikko's thoughts.

"You can't get free. I made sure of that." Royce laughed, walking out of the room.

It wasn't five minutes later Nikko heard Courtney's scream ring out through the building.

* * *

"COURTNEY!"

Nikko's frantic shout followed shortly after the scream had ripped through the girl's throat.

She had screamed because Tammi had dug a short bladed knife through Courtney's shoulder.

"Good, good! Do more!" Royce growled. "Have him hear her!"

"Gladly!" Tammi chirped. She pulled the knife back out and with strength Courtney didn't expect, slammed the weapon in her shoulder.

Tammi continued doing this, her smile widening at every scream coming from Courtney.


	3. Pain

"Stavros! Where's Courtney?!" A frantic Mrs. Lane exclaimed, rushing in, her eyes wild.

"What do you mean?" Stavros asked.

"She didn't come home last night! I've called her at least half a dozen times!" Mrs. Lane shrieked.

"I'd think you'd better sit down." Stavros whispered, a horrible possibilty coming over him.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Lane asked, her voice lowering a little.

"When I came home last night, the apartment was tossed, ransacked. I called Nikko's cell, thinking he had done it as a joke. But his phone was broken in this very room. I tried Courtney's cell after I had called the police, and I found it and her bag in Nikko's room, also trashed. His window was broken in, and there was some blood on the floor, leading downstairs. I realized they had been kidnapped, maybe even..." Stavros couldn't bring himself to say the word.

It had been bad enough that his mother had been murdered, but Nikko? Stavros would never forgive himself.

"I know what you mean. Courtney's father was killed when she was young. She still has nightmares about that day." Mrs. Lane whispered.

An uncomforable silence fell over the two. Mrs. Lane cleared her throat, and stood, walking towards the door.

"Thank you for telling me. I- I need to tell her friends." Mrs. Lane sighed.

"I'll keep you posted." Stavros called after the woman.

The door had already shut.

* * *

Nikko wrenched at his bindings again, getting more and more worried and angry with each and every scream he heard from Courtney.

He stopped when Royce walked back in, smirking.

"What are you _doing_ to her?!" Nikko hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Just giving that slut what she deserves." Royce sneered. He reached behind his back and Nikko heard the tell- tale sound of a gun's hammer.

Nikko rolled out the way just in time. In the place where he had been seconds before, was a smoking bullet hole.

Nikko panted and looked up, freezing when he was staring down the barrel of a Revolver.

"How about letting that little girl hear _your _screams?" Royce laughed, pulling the trigger.

* * *

The sound of a gunshot rang through the building, followed by a boy's cry of pain.

Nikko. Courtney's blood froze.

She whipped her head- painfully- to Tammi.

"What is Royce doing to Nikko?" She demanded, angrily.

"Doing what I did to you! Torture!" Tammi smirked, untying Courtney from her chair and yanking her to her feet. She quickly retied her arms behind her back. A blindfold was placed over Courtney's eyes, blinding her.

"Walk." Tammi hissed, a knife prodding the Courtney's back.

She did as told, cautiously.

She walked for a good few minutes, before the sound of a door opening was heard.

"Good, good." Royce's voice said. "Now let me have her. You can go get Rock Boy now."

Courtney's left arm was grabbed roughly, prompting a gasp of pain.

"Oh, shut up!" Royce growled, backslapping her cheek.

Courtney whimpered quietly. She was shoved harshly on to what felt like a mattress. Terror sent her instincts up on high alert.

**_No. Please no._**

Courtney thought. She heard Royce doing something, then nothing. She tensed listening, and shaking.

She heard the door open, then heard a gasp.

Someone was thrown down next to Courtney.

"Let's leave them alone for a while." Tammi's voice said.

**_SLAM!_**

The door shut and locked.

"Courtney?" Nikko's warm voice asked. "What happened-" He cut off with a hiss of pain.

"I could ask you the same thing had I not heard the gunshot earlier." Courtney said softly. She added in a whisper, "Or heard you scream."

Nikko nuzzled her chin saying, "Hey. I'm here, you're here, we're both here. That's all that matters to me right now."

A welcoming and peaceful silence overlapped the two. Although both were seriously wounded, they were happy to be in each other's company.

Even if it meant that one might not survive.


	4. Saved

Janet paced the stage, muttering to herself.

"Yeesh, Janet. Calm down." Caspian frowned. "I'm sure that they are just extremely late."

"Courtney's never late! Nikko sure! But Courtney? You know that!" Janet snapped back.

At that moment, Mr. Romano/Joey Rome walked in, pale.

"Kids, you might wanna sit down. I have some bad news." He cleared his throat as the choir did as told, curious.

Mr. Romano took a deep breath, and said, "Apparently, Nikko and Courtney were kidnapped last night in Nikko's apartment. Who ever it was left very little evidence besides some blood that belonged to Nikko. The place was destroyed, like someone put up a fight. The police are going to be coming in later today, to ask some questions."

The entire group was quiet.

Then, Robin fainted, Janet screamed, Tajid started talking in his foriegn language, and Caspian's body seemed to freeze.

"Kidnapped?! Kidnapped?! Who would want to kidnap them?!" Janet screeched, running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I think I can think of someone." Caspian said, grimly.

"Who?" Tajid asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Have any of you noticed that Tammi and Royce have been acting weird today?" Caspian asked, suspicions starting to rise.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Janet frowned.

"Well, do you think they could have something to do with it?" Caspian suggested.

"Caspian!" Mr. Romano exclaimed, horrified at the thought. "Those two may be mean, but they certainly are not evil!"

"I know. But... They both seem more smug that usual." Caspian explained.

"It doesn't matter. The police will interrogate those two as well today." Mr. Romano said, sternly.

"Now, why don't you kids go back to class? We all need to do something to get out minds off of these things." Mr. Romano walked back out of the auditorium, shaking his head, unbelievingly.

* * *

"That was too close a call Royce! You slipped up! They could've heard you!" Tammi was scolding as she and Royce stormed in.

"Take your anger out on Courtney or Rock Boy." Royce retorted, rolling his eyes. He looked over to where the two bound and gagged teenagers in question sent him death glares.

Nikko's more prone to actually be put in action, if he got free.

"Gladly." Tammi said, eyes darting in between the couple.

Without warning, the heel of her shoe struck Nikko across the side of his face.

Courtney let out a muffled scream that was cut off by a kick to her stabbed shoulder. A shriek of pain was heard.

"Shut up before I decide to let Royce play around with you." Tammi growled, venom in her voice.

Courtney recoiled back in fear. She quickly shut up.

"You know... that's not a bad idea." Royce grinned an evil smile.

The tone in his voice made Nikko's head snap up. His green eyes flashed warningly.

Royce caught it and smirked.

"In fact, I will." Royce yanked Courtney to her feet, roughly.

Nikko jerked at the ropes holding his hands behind his back. Nothing.

Nikko saw the fear and pain in Courtney's eyes. She was beginning to panic.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute!" Tammi objected, picking up a nearby knife and walking to Royce. "You didn't even talk to me about this!"

"Why should I?" Royce frowned.

That one remark, caused an explosive arguement.

Courtney's eyes took a devilish glint, and a plan slowly began forming in her mind.

"I won't let you!" Tammi screeched, whipping the knife to stab Courtney.

Courtney was ready.

Whipping around, Courtney kicked out, sending Tammi stumbling, knife cutting through the ropes binding her.

Royce had frozen and only snapped out of his trance when Courtney had snatched up the knife and cut through Nikko's ropes.

Seeing a wild- eyed, angry Nikko lunging at him, definetly made him jump out of the way.

Nikko whipped back around, eyes narrowed.

Royce was on his feet, circling Nikko like a wolf does it's prey.

Royce suddenly froze when the sound of police sirens sounded outside.

"There'll be a next time, bitch." Royce hissed, before he and Tammi ran out.

Nikko exhaled and turned to Courtney, who had collapsed, unconsious.

"Courtney!" Nikko exclaimed, stumbling over to his girlfriend.

He held her in his arms, softly murmuring words of sympathy to her.

That's how a familiar detective found them.


	5. Interrogation

"Tell me miss. How's my daughter?" Mrs. Lane asked a detective.

Before the woman could answer, a familiar shout sounded out.

"Chloe!" Stavros exclaimed, running down the halls of the hospital to his cousin.

Chloe Rochele. Her mom was the sister who had been Stavros and Nikko's mother.

And she took after her so well.

With her long black hair, snow white pale skin, green eyes, a bad- ass, no nonsense attitude and Goth/ Punk/ Emo outfits, she could easily pass as someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

"How's Nikko? And Courtney? Do you know anything?" Stavros demanded, eyes wild and unfocused.

"Easy cousin. Calm down and I'll tell you!" Chloe's voice was rough, but at the same time silky.

Stavros exhaled, then suddenly realized he had interrupted Mrs. Lane.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were talking to my cousin." Stavros gasped.

"No problem. If it's a family member of yours I don't-" Mrs. Lane was once again cut off.

"HEY! You! Police woman!" A shout sounded out.

Everyone turned to Aimee, who was walking down the hall, angrily.

"May I help you?" Chloe asked, voice edgy.

"Yeah, you can! I have a bone to pick with one Nikko Alexander! You know where I can find him?" Aimee snapped.

"Watch your tone miss. I can arrest you here for disrespect of authority." Chloe warned.

"I could care less about authority. Tell me where Nikko is!" Aimee growled.

Chloe looked at Stavros, frowning.

"Is this the Aimee you told me about? The one that dumped Nikko then started becoming possessive over him when he started dating Courtney?" Chloe asked her cousin.

Stavros nodded, sighing.

"Well then. I'll say it- not twice, not three times- _one_ time, go away Ms. Aimee. Before I book you for assult and disrespect of authority." Chloe growled at the blonde.

Aimee took a step back, muttered a few cuss words in Chloe's direction, and wheeled out of the building.

* * *

Nikko groaned and peeled his eyes open.

He heard a beeping and looked around.

He jumped up, startled when he realized he was in the hospital.

"Hey! You're awake!" A man's voice said, relieved.

"Stavros?" Nikko asked, seeing where his brother was, along with a black- haired woman.

"Chloe?" Nikko croaked, unbelieving.

"How's my little cousin doing?" Chloe asked, a small smile on her face.

"My head's pounding." Nikko sighed, lieing back down.

"I'll get a nurse." Stavros walked out the door.

That left Nikko and Chloe.

"I'm gonna have to ask you some questions." Chloe said softly. "If you're up for it, I mean." She added quickly.

"Yeah. I'll do it. But... Do you mind stopping if I get uncomfortable. There were some things..." Nikko trailed off.

"No problem." Chloe nodded.

"Thanks." Nikko sighed.

"Who did it? Who kidnapped you? Did you fight back?" Chloe asked, pulling her notepad out.

"Two people. A girl and boy. They're from the band TA- DA. There names are Tammi- with an i- and Royce- with a y." Nikko whispered. "And yes, I did fight back. I'm sure I left quite a mess."

"And blood. Who fought you?" Chloe murmured.

"Royce. As for the blood, that was when he hit me over the head." Nikko growled.

"There wasn't enough blood just to be from a knock on the head." Chloe scowled. "But... My friend's cousin, she works here as a doctor... She was stitching up the wounds, when she noticed something off on Courtney."

"Off? Off how?" Nikko demanded.

"There were some... Some slashes on her abodomen. The only way she noticed them was when they started bleeding again. They were almost healed, but not nearly. So, another question. Was Courtney attacked maybe three to four weeks ago?" Chloe asked.

Nikko closed his eyes. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes she was. But she didn't tell me who."

"Alright. All I needed to know." Chloe sighed. "From you at least."

"Hello, Mr. Alexander. Good to see you're awake. You say your head is hurting?" A nurse walked in.

"You have his medicine?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Now, take this. It's asprin and a sleep pill. It'll help with your headache and get you some more rest." The nurse set a glass of water and two pills on the table beside him. She whirled out the door.

Nikko gratefully took the pills and tossed the water down his parched throat.

Chloe stood there, head cocked to the side, curious.

"Stavros told me you're stubborn as a bull when it comes to things like that. Did my ears or my eyes decieve me?" Chloe joked, smiling.

"Nope. I'm just really wanting some R&R." Nikko sighed. He could the medice start to take affect.

"Hey, Chloe?" He muttered.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"When I wake up, would you mind telling me about Courtney?" Nikko's eyes were beginning to close.

"Sure thing." Chloe nodded.

"Thanks." Nikko mumbled.

"Not a problem, cuz." Chloe murmured.

Nikko was already asleep.


	6. Ride Home

Chloe walked up the walkway to Royce's house.

She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

The door opened to reveal a brown haired, tan skinned teenage boy, still in his PJ's.

"May I help you?" The boy asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you Royce?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I am. Why?" The boy frowned.

"I need you to come down to the station. I have some questions for you regarding the kidnapping and assult of Courtney Lane and Nikko Alexander." Chloe explained.

Royce's eyes widened in fear, anger, and surprise. He suddenly slammed the door.

But Chloe had been ready. She shoved her shoulder against the door and pushed it with a force no one could imagine.

Royce fell to the floor.

Chloe pulled her handcuffs from her belt loop and slapped them on the teenager.

"Royce. You are under arrest for the kidnapping, assult, attempted murder of Nikko Alexander and kidnapping and rape of Courtney Lane. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Chloe growled, pulling the boy to his feet roughly. "You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, the court will assign one to you. Have you understood these rights as I have read them to you?"

Royce was quiet the whole time down to the station.

* * *

Chloe groaned and sighed, knowing that Stavros would kill her in the next hour if she didn't get to the hospital.

Today was the day that Nikko and Courtney were getting out of the hospital.

A week. A full _freaking _week in the hospital and witness protection, on the account of Tammi hadn't been found.

Chloe sighed and got dressed.

She walked down the hall, grabbed her keys, and started her black Aston Martin, smiling when she heard the revv of the engine.

Nikko was sure to have a heart attack upon seeing it.

* * *

Courtney sighed and leaned into Nikko's embrace.

Even though it was nearly ninety- five degrees out, she had a jacket on, for fear of someone seeing her scars and becoming too curious.

"When's our ride supposed to be here?" Courtney asked.

"Right about now." Nikko said.

As if on cue, a girl shouted out.

"Nikko! Courtney! Over here!" Courtney looked up to see a woman with black hair, pale skin, and dark clothes wave from a black sports car. With her heavy, dark make- up, the woman made Courtney wary.

"_That's_ our ride? In a speedy car? With someone potentially dangerous? Have you gone mad?" Courtney exclaimed.

"That's my cousin, Chloe. And that's the latest model of an Aston Martin." Nikko smirked.

Courtney reluctantly let Nikko lead her to the car.

"Courtney, Chloe. Chloe, Courtney." Nikko did the introductions as simply as only Nikko could.

"So... You're the Courtney Nikko's always talking about, huh?" The woman asked, with a smile.

"Uh... Chloe." Nikko said.

"What? Am I not allowed to tell some stories about my little cousin?" The woman- apparently called Chloe- teased.

"Please. Don't. I'm not in the mood to argue and I need to get Courtney home." Nikko sighed.

"Fine." Chloe huffed. "Get in."

"I'm riding in the backseat, I guess." Courtney grumbled.

"No. We both are." Nikko said, leaning the passenger seat up and scrambling in the back.

Courtney shook her head and sat next to him, feeling the leather seats form around her body.

How could a boy that had been shot and had had internal bleeding still be as spunky, active, and sarcastic as Nikko could?

It was a mystery.

"You two better not get anything going on back there. Otherwise I'm _so_ telling your gaurdians." Chloe said, starting the ignition and backing out.

She got two death glares in the process.

When Chloe got on the highway, she pushed a CD in the player. She grinned when the music pulsed through the speakers.

"Three Days Grace? Oh, you're speaking my lango now Chloe!" Nikko grinned.

"Yep! This is there last CD. There band's breaking up." Chloe sighed.

"AW, MAN!" Nikko groaned. "They're like, the best rock band, EVER!"

"I know." Chloe agreed.

"Can I please get some sleep?" Courtney murmured.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Chloe said, turning the radio down to where it was only almost a soft lullaby.

"Thanks." Courtney sighed, eyes closing.

She was asleep in minutes.


	7. Nightmares

"Courtney. Courtney, we're home!" Nikko said, shaking his girlfriend's shoulder. Not her injured one. God knows she'd blow up in his face about that.

"Hm? Why, your place?" Courtney murmured, moving sluggishly out of the car.

Nikko picked her up bridal style, realizing she was only half awake.

"Because your mom called. She had to go out of town on an emergency." Nikko explained, picking up his backpack and Courtney's bag.

"Oh." Courtney murmured.

* * *

"Nikko! What are you doing?" Stavros excalimed, upon seeing Courtney in his brother's arms.

"What does it look like?" Nikko growled.

"The doctor said no heavy lifting! And what you're doing registers as that." Stavros sighed.

"Chillax bro. It's just for a few moments." Nikko rolled his eyes as he set Courtney- who was asleep again- on the bed in the guest room.

"Fine. Take your meds and get to bed." Nikko started to protest. "And no argueing!"

Nikko sighed and did as told, not realizing how tired he was until he laid down.

He was asleep in moments.

* * *

Nikko jerked awake to screaming.

**_Courtney._**

Nikko threw the covers back and rushed down the hall, flinging the door open to her room.

His eyes were met with the sight of a screaming and thrashing Courtney.

She was fighting. Fighting a nightmare.

Nikko cringed, realizing he was about to walk into a war zone. But he couldn't let his girlfriend suffer this way.

He walked into the room, and laid a hand on Courtney's shoulder.

That was all it took.

Courtney's fist came flying up toward's Nikko's face, striking him across the cheek.

"OW!" Nikko yelled out in surprise and pain. She was stronger than she looked.

"Nikko?" Courtney gasped.

"Mm! Yeah. Ouch." Nikko shook his head, looking into Courtney's fearful, tear- filled eyes.

"I- I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to-" Courtney gripped Nikko's shirt, and began sobbing into his chest.

Out of instinct, Nikko wrapped his arms around her body. He heard a noise at the door and looked up to see Stavros standing there, obviously uncomfortable.

_**Please? Just tonight? She needs me! **_Nikko begged with his eyes.

Stavros nodded. **_Just this once. That's IT!_**

He shut the door, plunging it into near darkness, except for the moonlight streaming through the drawn curtains.

Courtney's lips suddenly found Nikko's, feverish and desperate. Nikko froze up, totally unprepared.

When he pulled back, he asked, "What was that for?"

"I needed to know you were here. That's all." Courtney whispered.

She laid down, dragging Nikko with her.

"Will... Will you... Will you sleep with me tonight?" Courtney squeaked.

"I was already planning on it." Nikko murmured.

"Thank you." Courtney curled into a small, vulnerable ball against Nikko's side, in which he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Get some sleep. You need it." Nikko kissed Courtney's temple, and, the two of them still wrapped up in each other, fell asleep.


	8. Fun Disaster

Stavros hummed to himself, fixing breakfast for himself, Nikko, and Courtney.

After Nikko had gone to sleep with Courtney the night before, she didn't have anymore nightmares.

It made Stavros think.

What if Nikko made her feel safe? How could he make her feel safe? When had Nikko become... Soft?

Stavros shook his head. Those questions would have to remain a mystery.

The doorbell rang.

_**"Hello? Anyone home? It's me with a couple of surprises for a patient!"**_ Chloe voice came through the speaker.

"Door's open. Be quiet though. They're still sleeping." Stavros responded.

A few moments later, Chloe came up the stairs, a bag on each arm, and a cardboard box in her hands.

"What the-" Stavros cut off when he saw what was in the box.

"How could I forget my own brother's birthday?" Stavros groaned.

"Hehe. I saved you." Chloe giggled.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep! What's up?" A grumpy Nikko walked into the kitchen, still in his night clothes.

"Well! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Chloe snorted. Her voice and eyes softened. "Happy B- Day cuz."

Nikko froze, taking in the items on the table. He laughed darkly.

"17 years isn't something to celebrate." Nikko said.

"Stavros?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah?" Stavros replied.

"Has Nikko taken his driver's test yet?" Chloe had a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Yeah. He has." Stavros nodded.

Nikko's eyebrows arched, questioningly.

"So, Nikko, later today. You wanna take my Martin out for a spin?" Chloe grinned.

"Yes!" Nikko whooped, jumping up, pumping his fist.

He regretted it immeadiatly, for he pulled some stitches.

"Maybe don't be so excited." Chloe laughed, twirling her keys.

* * *

"Okay. Why am I here again?" Courtney was asking.

"C'mon! Don't you like bad boys with fast cars?" Chloe asked.

"Only if it's Nikko." Courtney smirked.

"Told you!" Nikko smiled at his cousin.

"Okay. Start the engine, get out of town, and kick up some dust, your own way." Chloe grinned, kicking her feet up on the dash.

Nikko did so, his trademark, snarky grin on his face.

* * *

"Slow down!" Courtney shrieked, good naturedly.

"Yeah. I agree!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Fine." Nikko groaned, putting his foot on the brake.

"Alright. We've been doing this for a few hours. You ready to go home?" Chloe asked.

"I am!" Courtney yawned.

"Yeah. Guess I am too." Nikko sighed.

Courtney sighed in relief and glaned at Chloe, sitting beside her.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Courtney whispered.

"No. He doesn't need anymore distractions as it is. But I'll- Chloe was cut off by her cell ringing.

"Rochele." Chloe answered. Her eyes went wide. "Okay. I'll be there in twenty." She hung up.

"Nikko pull over and trade seats. NOW!" Chloe snapped.

Nikko looked at his cousin but did as told.

Chloe scrambled into the driver's seat as Nikko moved to the back.

Chloe gunned the accelerator. She zipped through the streets.

"Where are we going?" Nikko asked.

"Apparently Tammi's been spotted at Courtney's house." Chloe said, grimly.

* * *

"Stay here!" Chloe shouted, getting out of the car and running up to a red headed, spiky haired cop.

Courtney wasn't going to argue. She was slumped down in the car seat, eyes wild and unfocused.

Nikko saw how she was and leaned out to comfort her.

"Lock the doors. Please." Courtney whimpered.

"Sure thing." Nikko started to lock it, but before he could, the door flung open and a gun met his face.

"Don't say a word. Otherwise, I'll shoot." Tammi growled.

Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs.


	9. Nikko vs Tammi

Nikko felt his blood freeze and heart stop when Tammi swiveled the gun on Courtney.

As best he could, he moved in front of his girlfriend, eyes flashing warningly. He was dimly aware of guns clicking and shouts of other policemen.

"Leave her out of it. You had it on me, keep it on me." Nikko said.

"I don't care. I said not to make a sound. Now move!" Tammi snapped.

Nikko stared evenly at her. "No." He said, flatly.

"Don't test me, punk." Tammi snarled. She cocked the hammer of the gun, a warning.

He just stayed where he was.

Tammi growled, moving her finger to the trigger.

Nikko took his chance.

He pushed the front seat foward, knocking Tammi back, and grabbed her forearm.

A bullet shot skyward.

A bit of a struggle took place.

Nikko finally got Tammi's arms behind her back in one arm, his other around her neck.

Tammi kicked and struggled, but she was at a disadvantage.

Chloe approched slowly, green eyes wide in surprise. She took Tammi, handcuffed her, and shoved her in a nearby squad car.

All while keeping her eyes on Nikko.

Nikko sighed and leaned against Chloe's car, eyes closed, head tilted up to the sun.

Chloe came up beside him, frowning thoughtfully.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Chloe asked.

"Don't know. Some of them were my style of dancing." Nikko shrugged.

"Yeah. I recongized those from memory. But you shouldn't have done that. You probably pulled some stitches. Rose! Come here!" Chloe shouted.

Nikko sighed. She was as worrisome as Stavros.

"Yes Chloe?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hey. My cousin here got some stitches a few days ago. Think you can fix him up, after that little tussle he just had? Might've pulled a few." Chloe said.

"Sure." The woman said.

"Nikko. Shirt off." Chloe said, exahsperatly.

"Yeah, yeah." Nikko muttered, pulling the tight- fitting fabric off.

"Oh, my. You just didn't pull a few. You practically tore them all out." Chloe's friend frowned.

"Figures." Nikko muttered. He fliched when he felt the needle pierce his skin and as the medic start to sew him up.

Several stitches and minutes later, Nikko was given some meds and sent home for rest.


	10. Finding Out

"Hey. Courtney." A voice said behind the girl.

Courtney turned from her locker to see Janet and Robin standing behind her.

"Hey girls." Courtney smiled.

"How are you?" Robin asked.

"Better than I was a week ago." Courtney grinned.

"Yeah. And you and Nikko got out of school for two weeks. Part of it because of Royce and-" Janet was cut off by Courtney slammed her locker, gaining attention from everyone in the hall.

Courtney took several deep breaths and clenched her teeth. She could feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes.

"Can we talk in private?" Courtney whispered.

Janet and Robin quickly escorted the near teared girl to the darkened auditorium.

None of them realized the Caspian, Tajid, and Nikko were all there too, skipping class.

* * *

"Oh, Janet! I can't stand it! I haven't told him!" Courtney's sobs echoed in the room.

"Hush, Court. You haven't told him what?" Janet's voice soothed.

From behind the curtians on stage, the three boys listened.

"I haven't told Nikko what Royce did to me!" Courtney wailed.

Nikko's brow furrowed.

"You mean Tammi. She stabbed you. Royce orchastrated the whole thing." Robin said.

"No. Whenever Tammi was with Nikko, Royce... He would- he would-" Courtney couldn't say it.

But that was all that was needed to send Nikko sky- rocketing.

It took both Tajid and Caspian to quiet and restrain him.

Suddenly, Nikko kicked out, sending Tajid stumbling back into the stereo equipment, causing a crash loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Who's there!?" Robin screeched.

Caspian clamped his hand over Nikko's mouth, and holding his arms behind his back.

"Just me and Tajid setting up for practice!" Caspian called.

Nikko let out a muffled shout of protest. His teeth sank into Caspian's palm, causing the boy to let go.

Tajid quickly took Caspian's hands place, covering Nikko's mouth.

"Oh, yes! I stumbled and fell into the systems!" Tajid shouted.

"Stop struggling! Be quiet!" Caspian hissed in Nikko's ear.

"What was that shout?" Courtney's voice sounded closer than before, making all three boys freeze up.

Caspian and Tajid let go of Nikko at the same time Courtney walked behind the curtains.

She stopped in her tracks upon seeing Nikko. Her eyes went wide in fear and surprise.

Before anyone could react, Courtney whirled around, crying as she ran out the door.

"Courtney wait!" Nikko shouted after her, chasing the girl.

* * *

Courtney ran down the hall, and out the school doors.

All while listening to Nikko behind her.

Courtney ran as fast as she could to the park. She ran to the fountain and hid behind it, sobs racking her body.

"Courtney. Please. I'm not mad. Well, I am. But not towards you. Towards... That bitch." Nikko was suddenly beside her, also sitting.

"Don't say anything. Please. Just sit there." Courtney whispered. She couldn't stand to face him. Not yet.

Nikko placed an arm around her shoulders, frowning thoughtfully.

He thought back to the night she had had her nightmare.

She had been saying something. Oh, what was it?

It hit him like a lightning bolt.

**_"Leave him alone!"_**

**_"Get off! Stop! Please!"_**

**_"No! Please, no!"_**

Nikko felt a low and territoral growl come from deep in his chest. He was dimly aware that his grip slightly tightened around Courtney's shoulders. No one- certainly not Courtney- should be put through that kind of hell.

No one.


	11. Apology

Chloe sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had been working all day, no breaks, no food. Just pure adreneline.

At that moment, the entire office quieted. Chloe frowned. Probably no one.

"Chloe." A young boy's voice said, right beside her, making the woman jump.

"Nikko!" Chloe yelped. "What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you alone." Nikko said flatly.

"Okay. Follow me." Chloe turned to the office people and snapped, "What's wrong? Never seen a kid look for advice? Get to work!"

The office was bustling with activity again.

"Now, whatcha need?" Chloe asked, leading her cousin to an empty interrogation room.

Almost immeadiatly, Nikko exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me about Courtney?! She had a meltdown at school today and it was just by luck that I was skipping class and heard her! I thought you said she hadn't been harmed in any other way besides the knife!" Nikko roared, fists clenching and eyes flashing angrily.

Chloe's eyes went wide in shock. "I- I was going to tell you, but-"

"But what?! But **_what,_** Chloe!? You didn't think I should know about what happened to my **_girlfriend_**?!" Nikko slammed his fist into the wall. No doubt he didn't feel any pain.

"I know you would, but you were in the hospital and recovering! I wasn't about to put another worry on your list!" Chloe snapped back, fed up with her cousin's temper.

He wanted to play this game? So be it.

"So what?! I could've taken it!" Nikko snarled back.

"No you couldn't! The doctors said not to tell you, for fear of any type of excitement would mess up any progress you had made!" Chloe shouted.

"I could care less about what the damn doctors said! I have a right to know, don't I?! Or is that against the law?!" Nikko growled back, knowing full well that last comment would get under Chloe's skin.

"No- It's not. I- Nikko-" Chloe couldn't say anything else.

Nikko smirked triumphantly.

* * *

Stavros opened the door to reveal Chloe. His eyebrows rose.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Stavros asked.

"I need to see Nikko." Chloe said.

"Um... I don't think that's good idea. Nikko's till ticked off at you and Courtney's here too." Stavros sighed.

"Well, that's even better." Chloe pushed by Stavros and walked up the stairs.

"Chloe. Chloe, please. Don't!" Stavros pleaded with his cousin.

But when Chloe had something on her mind, there was no stopping her.

Chloe walked to Nikko's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Nikko? Courtney? I need to talk to you. Please?" Chloe called through the door.

"The door's open." Nikko's voice called.

Chloe walked in, hoping that Nikko was in a mood to talk to her.

He seemed to be. But Chloe could tell why too.

Courtney was there, apparently for either for safety or comfort.

Chloe cocked her head, taking in the scene. Nikko had one arm behind his back, leaning against the headboard. His other arm was wrapped around a curled up Courtney, whose head was on Nikko's chest, fast asleep.

"You know, if the door was open, I wouldn't've had to knock." Chloe decided to start with a joke, upon seeing the scowl on Nikko's face.

It worked.

Nikko smiled, chuckling softly.

"Yeah. Good point." Nikko grinned.

"Listen. I'm sorry about this afternoon." Chloe began.

"Same here, cuz." Nikko said, hardly above a whisper.

"No, listen. You were talking earlier about Courtney and what happened to her-" Nikko's jaw clenched "-And I talked to one of my friends at the station. She recommended her boyfriend, another friend of mine, who's a phychiatrist. And I've been to him a few times before, after there's been a case that hits close home to me. He can literally work wonders. I just wanted to stop by and give you his card." Chloe said, quickly.

"Sure. Thanks." Nikko said, between clenched teeth.

"Here it is." Chloe sighed, laying the card on the bedside table.

"Out. Now. Please." Nikko growled.

Chloe nodded, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Chloe sighed and started for the door. She had done what she had come to do. That was enough for her to be happy about.

_**Although, I could've done better.**_ Chloe thought bitterly.


	12. Out for Revenge

Courtney shifted slightly. Nikko noticed. His head snapped towards her, watching the girl.

"No..." Courtney murmured. Nikko tensed.

"Courtney. Wake up." Nikko gently shook her. This time, Courtney tensed.

Her eyes slowly opened, showing her emerald irises. She looked up at Nikko, eyes bleary.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Mmm- Hmm." Nikko said.

Stavros poked his head in the door.

"Hey! I've been called out to work. Also gotta go out to dinner with a client." Stavros frowned. "I'll be back around eleven. Stay out of trouble!"

Stavros shut the door and was gone in a matter of minutes.

Nikko sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ditto." Courtney muttered.

Nikko and Courtney burst out laughing.

"Good grief! Like we're even gonna leave the house!" Nikko smirked devilishy.

Nikko leaned down, his lips finding Courtney's.

Courtney gladly complied.

* * *

A figure cloaked completely in black climbed the fire escape to Nikko's room, and sat down, looking through his bedroom window.

Although the shades and curtians were partially closed, he could still see through the window.

Glee and anger made his blood boil upon seeing Nikko and Courtney- **_HIS_** Courtney!- kissing and doing that of what he had treated her like.

"Oh, Courtney. You're gonna regret _**ever**_ leaving me." The hood was thrown back to reveal Royce.

With that, he drew back his foot and slammed it into the newly repaired window, shattering it.

* * *

Nikko heard the window breaking and quickly rolled over Courtney, pulling her to the floor on the opposite side of the bed.

"Where are you Courtney?" A cold voice crooned. Both Nikko and Courtney froze.

"How the_** hell**_did Royce get out of jail?" Courtney whimpered.

"Bail. My mom and dad." Royce said, suddenly yanking Courtney to her feet.

Before Nikko could react, Royce had stomped him over the head, rendering him unconsious.


End file.
